Midnight Man
by KawaiiRurek
Summary: Games can be dangerous. Sometimes you shouldn't play because the end can be cruel. Killua tries to escape, but Midnight Man always follows him. Something like a horror, read&review please.


The Midnight Game – the game where you try to evoke the spirit, Midnight Man. If you invite him you have to walk around the house with a candle until 3:33. If the candle goes off Midnight Man catches you and sends the worst nightmares till 3:33.

I think it may be helpful to understand the story. I hope it is at least a bit scary, please comment.

English isn't my first language... Sorry for mistakes.

* * *

Do you know this game?

Never play it ...

_Never! Never! Never!_

You don't want to meet _him_ ...

Don't invite_ him_

Because if you do ...

You can't win with _him_

Even if you think you can ...

_You will never win!_

_He_ will always follow you ...

Midnight Man always finds you ...

_Always! Always! Always!_

* * *

A game. It seems to be the beginning of something innocent. Normal.

But is it fun if you can't decide whether you want to play it? My family has condemned me to eternal nightmares.

I didn't summon Midnight Man

He came to me when I was born

Because he is my older brother ...

* * *

_Why!_

It never ends...

Midnight Man always follows me

_I don't want it! I don't want it!_

Why don't you walk away?

_I couldn't decide!_

I didn't want to play this game

This game has no end

Does it mean that the nightmare never end?

But ...

But ...

_I just want to finish it!_

* * *

Is a candle an escape from him? No. In fact it's only an illusion that allows to think that there is something that can stop him. I still want to believe that it is able to defeat him.

But it's just a small flame in a sea of darkness.

However even such a small flame can light up the dark room.

Gon ... you're the flame that lights my life.

I just have to wander around the house with a candle and Midnight Man won't catch me.

But the candle may darken.

Then you can only do a circle of salt.

This is another escape from the house ...

However it is an uncertain solution, can it really stop him?

No

Nothing can stop him.

* * *

They say that if Midnight Man is coming you can see a human shadow in the dark.

I always see it clearly

A tall, thin man always follows me

Now the game goes beyond the rules because I notice long, black hair, as black as the darkness that surrounds it

When I look closer I see black, empty eyes. I look into his eyes and no light seems to be reflected in them. As if the light avoided him.

Scary eyes which never shows any emotion

And when I look at them I'm not myself anymore...

I act like hypnotized, obeying the will of the Midnight Man

He wants the candle to darken

So I just blow out the flame

* * *

Whispers

Apparently it is another sign of impending Midnight Man

But why does he repeat only one thing?

"You're a doll of darkness"

Then all the voices around me fall silent

His words seem to be louder

Why is it not a whisper?

No

Around me is silence

His monotone voice rends it

In this silence my cry should become louder!

It is louder

And no one wants to hear it

* * *

There is also the coldness

It is as if the sun was not able to get where he is

The cold paralyzes my body

I'm not longer able to escape

* * *

The rules say that when Midnight Man catches you he will send to you your nightmares until 3:33

So why mine doesn't end at this hour?

It lasts the whole time ...

Is it really such a pleasure to torture me, Illumi?

And why do you say I am your beloved brother?

The love is not torturing someone!

* * *

Because Midnight Man is with me I feel like an empty shell

I can only sink into my own madness ...

And do what he wants ...

* * *

_No! No! Noooo!_

Leave me alone!

Someone ...

_Somebody help me!_

Gon ...

_Please!_

I can't live like that

I'm going mad ...

And then nobody will help me ...

I ...

I ...

_I want to live a normal life!_

* * *

_My name is Killua Zoldyck_

_Illumi Zoldyck is my brother_

_We were born in a family of assassins_

_The fear shouldn't exist for us_

_But in my life it exists_

_I'm afraid of my brother_

_And I'm afraid of myself_


End file.
